Alexis Porter
Alexis Porter was a suspect in ''Murder in Small Town X: Colorado''. Paloma Arnez identified her as the killer in the finale. Porter was killed when she fell down a flight of stairs in her house. She is, to date, the deadliest killer in the history of the show. Prior to the Opal Creek Murders Childhood Porter was born Alexis Lynn Porter on August 15, 1945 in Missoula, Montana. After graduating high school as the valedictorian, Porter moved around the United States before eventually setting in Florida. Jeremy Witter Porter was 22 when she got a job working as a dancer in a Florida night club. She met and fell in love with one of the bartenders, a man named Jeremy Witter. The two were together for two years. Death of Jeremy Witter When Porter was 24, Ed Witter came to town to bring Jeremy Witter back home to Opal Creek. The two men fought, which resulted in Jeremy's death. Porter witnessed the event and was left completely broken hearted and spent years hating Ed for his role in Jeremy's death. Porter eventually vowed to get revenge on Ed, believing that that would be the only way she would ever get peace. Move to Opal Creek Porter moved to Opal Creek in 1984, where she opened the Snowball Café. She spent 20 years researching Ed Witter and learning about his family, as well as building up a reputation in town so that when she did strike, she would avoid suspicion. The Opal Creek Murders Porter killed 19 people during the course of the Opal Creek Murders: Robert Davids, Gina Parson, Jennifer Davids, Tina Davids, Eve Parson, Barry Parson, Anna Witter, Rhita Witter, Joyce Witter, Tamara Witter, Scott Witter, Tom Mitchell, Tess Barry, Carly Mitchell, Vaugh Mitchell, Belinda Mitchell, Wanda Warner, Daniel Warbucks, and Jeff Cutter. In addition, she kidnapped Joan Warbucks with the intent to kill her as well. She used her age and her reputation to avoid suspicion, and misinformation to avoid detection while committing her crimes. Victims Jennifer, Robert and Tina Davids and Gina Parson Porter's first victim was Robert Davids, a banker. She then proceeded to murder Robert's cousin, realtor Gina Parson, Robert's mother, housewife Jennifer Davids and Robert's wife, nurse Tina Davids. Porter had decided to start on the outside of Ed Witter's family and work her way in. She began with the Davids family because they were only cousins to Ed. She had planned to kill Gina Parsons later on but Parsons was at the Davids house that night, so Porter killed Parsons there. Barry and Eve Parsons Porter's fifth and sixth victims were retired doctor Barry Parsons and his wife, housewife Eve Parsons. Porter targeted them because they were the last of Ed Witter's cousins. Gina Parsons was Barry and Eve Parson's daughter and had she not been at the Davids house, presumably she would have been killed with her parents. Anna and Rhita Witter Porter's seventh and eighth victims were Ed Witter's mother, housewife Anna and Ed's wife, housewife Rhita. Having finished killing Ed's cousins, Porter decided it was time to go after Ed's immediate family and targeted Anna, who was the matriarch of the Witter family. Porter intended to kill Rhita Witter later on, but Rhita happened to be at Anna's house the night Porter killed Anna, so Porter killed Rhita as well. Scott, Tamara and Joyce Witter Porter's ninth, tenth and eleventh victims were Ed Witter's son, doctor Scott Witter, Scott's wife, Tamara Witter and Scott and Tamara's daughter, high school student Joyce Witter. Porter decided to target Scott first because the death of a son hit a man close to home. Porter killed Joyce first, then Tamara and finally Scott. Belinda, Vaughn, Carly and Tom Mitchell and Tess Barry Porter's twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth victims were Ed Witter's older daughter, lawyer Belinda Mitchell, Belinda's husband, mayor Vaughn Mitchell, their son, college student Tom Mitchell, their daughter, high school student Carly Mitchell, and Tom's girlfriend, college student Tess Barry. Porter targeted Belinda and her family because Belinda was Ed's oldest child. Barry never left her boyfriend's side and happened to be present when Porter came after Tom and his family, so Porter killed Barry while she was with Tom. After that, she killed Carly, then Belinda and Vaughn. Wanda Warner Porter's seventeenth victim was Wanda Warner, a geneaologist. Warner had no connection to Ed Witter, but she had provided Porter with Ed's family tree and Porter was afraid that Warner would figure out the truth. Daniel Warbucks Porter's eighteenth victim was Daniel Warbucks, a ski instructor. During her research, Porter learned that Witter's youngest daughter, writer Joan Warbucks, was the result of an affair that Witter's wife had with Carter Roy, the chief of police. Warbucks was Joan's husband but he was also killed because he was working on adoption papers and he told Porter that the papers were for Ed to adopt Joan, thus making Joan his legal daughter. Jeff Cutter Porter's nineteenth and final victim was Jeff Cutter, a waiter at the Snowball Cafe. Porter never wanted to kill Cutter, because she viewed him as the son she never had. However, Gina Parsons was Cutter's girlfriend and Porter believed that Gina wasn't good enough for Cutter. She tried to convince Cutter of this but he didn't listen to her. After Gina turned down Cutter's marriage proposal because she was interested in some other guy, Gina learned that she was pregnant and told Cutter. They decided to elope and not tell anybody but Porter found out anyway. When she did, she decided to kill Cutter. Joan Warbucks Porter intended to make Joan Warbucks the final victim. While Porter believed that Joan was one of the better people to come out of the Witter family and she knew that Joan had no biological ties to Ed Witter, Joan was still viewed as Ed's daughter. Because Joan was not Ed's biological daughter, Porter decided to kill Joan last, but her attempt was thwarted by Paloma Arnez, who stopped Porter and saved Joan. Clues Porter left behind clues during the killer's games, which pointed towards Jeremy Witter's death and Porter's desire for revenge. Capture and Death During the final round of the game, Porter kidnapped Joan Warbucks; however, Paloma Arnez identified Porter as the killer and saved Warbucks. Porter chased Arnez through her house in an attempt to kill her, but Arnez fought back, kicking Porter down the stairs to her death. Final Confession Porter left behind a final confession, where she admitted to her role in the murders and outlined her exact motives, admitting that she finally felt at peace as she had finally gotten her revenge on Ed Witter. Aftermath of the Opal Creek Murders Shortly after the Opal Creek Murders came to an end, Ed Witter inherited the LeRoy fortune, which he donated to the town of Opal Creek. Facts Porter is the first female killer, the first killer overall, the first killer who owned a café, the oldest female killer, and the killer who has claimed the most victims. Porter's motive was revenge; she killed the members of Ed Witter's family so that he would feel as much pain as she did when Jeremy Witter died. Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Colorado Suspects